Cable to cable connectors and printed circuit board (PCB) to cable connectors may be standardized according to various schemes. One standardization scheme commonly used in automotive applications is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA, a standardization group, is a German word that stands for Normenausschuβ Kraftfahrzeuge with an English translation known as “Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization.” FAKRA released DIN 72594, the German version of the standardization scheme related to this application. DIN 72594 is related to the proposal entitled “ISO TC 22/WG 5 N 44-Road vehicles-Radio frequency interface-Dimensions and electrical requirements.” This standardization scheme promulgated by FAKRA is known to and referred in the art as FAKRA standardization, owing to the name of the organization who developed the standardization scheme.
The FAKRA standardization scheme establishes how a jack housing must be configured in order to provide proper keying for integration into an appropriate plug, and at the same time allow for the connection of a desired SMB jack into the jack housing, which has the appropriate SMB interface.
The FAKRA standardization scheme provides specific key and color-codes for desired SMB interfaces. The FAKRA code provides eleven specific key and color-codes for one-position SMB interface connections. This current FAKRA standard is also referred to herein as a “predetermined coding scheme.” These eleven specific key and color-codes provide eleven specified arrangements of ribs and recesses on jack housings that mate with complementary plugs.
The FAKRA standardization scheme also provides eight specific key and color-codes for two position SMB interface connections. This current FAKRA standard is also referred to herein as a “predetermined coding scheme.” These eight specific key and color-codes provide specified arrangements of ribs and recesses on jack housings that mate with complimentary plugs.
Both one and two position FAKRA standardized jack housings must retain compliance with FAKRA specifications, while also providing the proper SMB interface. For example, a two-position FAKRA standardized jack housing must have the proper SMB interfaces for the corresponding SMB jacks. As a result of the FAKRA standards, any improvement of a specific FAKRA compliant connector must be carefully done so as not to interfere with the FAKRA specified arrangement for that connector.
Despite the success of the FAKRA standardization scheme, improvement is desirable in SMB jack connections to one and two position FAKRA standardized jack housing and the resulting FAKRA-SMB assembly's connection to a complementary plug. For example, the SMB interface(s), contained in the FAKRA standardized jack housing, maintain contact with a corresponding SMB jack so as to provide proper audible and tactile feedback.
SMB jack connections to the FAKRA standardized jack housing must also be flexible within certain applications that place physical and temperature stress on the connection. For example, a FAKRA-SMB assembly used in an automotive application must maintain contact, while at the same time, not maintain the contact in such a rigid manner so as break or become disconnected when encountering the inevitable stress placed on an automotive application.
The present invention was developed in view of the foregoing to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.